Familiar Faces a Kenkeru story
by avec-dignite
Summary: Takeru mysteriously disappeared and a familiar evil power starts to concern the other Digidestined. Mostly Ken.


I really hope someone appreciates this since the actual Digimon fever is long time gone.

I just got back to my compassion in a very … uhm… strange way.

So, if somebody really _does _read this and notices some spelling mistakes or any sort of messed up grammar s/he shouldn't hesitate in telling me. Because I'm unfortunately no native speaker, although I've already found some stuff on this page that certainly wasn't imagined and typed by English speaking guys either.

'Cause I like to improve, y'know. ;-P

So enjoy.

General: This takes place 6 years after the defeat of Malomyotismon. Digimon are more and more established in our society and everybody finds him – or herself facing ordinary problems and ordinary confusion in terms of money, politics, love and all that good stuff that makes life so complicated.

So the ages of the Digidestined are the following (approximately):

Yamato, Taichi, Sora - 20

Jyou - 21

Koushiro, Mimi - 19

Miyako - 18

Daisuke, Ken, Takeru, Hikari -17

Iori- 15

Summary: Takeru mysteriously disappeared and a familiar evil power starts to concern the other Digidestined.

Plot: Well, since I'm obsessed with Kenkeru I'll definitely make one out of this. But it will be a long process until it gets to some (what many girls might described as interesting) intimate actions because I don't like the plain 'gosh, he's so incredibly sweet stuff', so you're warned. (In part II the focus lays on the two of them ^^)

All the other Digidestined will appear as well in the view of the fact that I hate them to be put in a random, observing, and most unlikely place, just to not mess up the straight and relentlessly simple storyline a 10-year old seemed to have made up.

Sorry, but sometimes I just can't hide my piercing sarcasm…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of these characters. Written just for personal pleasure.

Part I

Chapter 1

Koushiro's birthday

It's just like in every story. Without yourself even noticing you simply grow up and have to make certain decisions for a lasting lifetime. As hard as it may appear life goes on and within a heart beat you have to settle on something as agonizing and grief-stricken as a birthday present.

'Just take the same body lotion like every year.' Taichi's pinning inner voice kept on convincing him to finally leave the book store in order to buy that nice little fragrance Koushiro got for the last three years in a row.

'Well doesn't this give him the image of a stinky person smelling horrible all day behind the four monitor screens, he already gathered around himself to make him feel more, what he describes as, remunerated in a way.' Although Tai tried to be a reasonable friend in the back of his thoughts he couldn't help but assuming he was too busy to work out a schedule where friends and job just get along fine without him rushing to the store five minutes before the start of Koushiro's party.

Holding the little bottle filled with fastidiously expensive perfume he got up to the cashier point where he was greeted by a pleasant looking young and gentle woman. Suddenly he once again was reminded of his actual lack of nice relationship issues.

'Gosh, I need a girlfriend.', he found himself responding to her open smile and placed the fragrance on top of the counter.

"Hello. How are you doing today?", going over her regular procedure she cleaned the little bottle once more and began putting it inside a nice and tiny box.

"Awh, it's been awful."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You know, this is supposed to be a present for someone I care a lot for.", Taichi put his elbow up onto the shelf and placed his chin inside the palm. A nice little chat seemed to be just right before he would catch the next bus and besides, Koushiro had so many friends. It would be impolite to be the first one – a job worthy to be taken by Miyako anyway.

So he continued the conversation: "In fact, everybody describes me as sensitive and gentle."

"Is that so? Shall I rap it?"

Tai just had to grin, nodded and decided he could go for her right away. After all, she was definitely his type of girl. Koushiro would probably understand.

"Here you go.", still smiling the woman handed him a pink plastic bag obviously containing his present, "And I hope your girlfriend likes it. If not, within two weeks she can return every article."

Tai paid without saying another word looking somewhat disappointed and shocked at the same time. What was going on?

He sneaked into the glittery and sparkly bag and skimmed his receipt.

~Améliane D'artre; L'amour de la lienne – ¥ 5495,-

"WTF…?" Sometimes Tai was seen to be a bit dim and unable to settle his mind before acting. But he had never expected that he would buy girls perfume for Koushiro. All those years!

Either Izzy had been as inexperienced in that manner as Taichi or he was just polite and decided to not say a single word.

But now it was too late to work out an emergency plan so he had to go with that fragrance and the 20 year old Digidestined rushed his way through the crowed supermarket and got up to the bus station.

"You don't have to hasten things up Taichi. I heard you miles away. And besides you're the only one coming.", Koushiro was chewing impassively on a stick with chocolate grapes when he opened the door to his own personal apartment he got 2 months in advance for his birthday. His Mom figured it would be something more personal than another LCD flat screen or just any of those technical additional devices he usually wanted. In fact, she just did everything for her son, starting with the furniture, the cooking, the shopping, the decoration and even the colour of his curtains was all up to her. But Koushiro didn't mind, or at least it seemed he didn't.

"What?", Tai couldn't believe he received the message right, "What do you mean?"

"Like I said. No one else is coming besides you and uhm… Tentomon.", the younger boy led his friend up to the cosy and motherly embellished living room where he sat down next to his Digimon partner – in front of his laptop.

"But… but that's sad.", Taichi tried to sort out his hair due while he literally lay down on top of red leather couch, "It almost appears that you don't have any friends at all."

"Yeah. Totally."

Throwing his present onto a random cushion the brown-haired boy glanced up to meet Koushiro's impartial eyes: "But… You can't be serious. Where is everybody?"

Izzy let out a sigh and turned his attention back to the screen without saying a word.

"Don't tell me they forgot. Even I'm here and it's usually my speciali-"

"Tai, stop it, ok?"; Koushiro just took another bite of his chocolate grapes before continuing, "They haven't. In fact I got postcards from Mimi and Jyou."

"Yes, Mimi sent the best and longest e-mail Izzy had ever received.", Tentomon just felt like he could join the conversation since Taichi didn't show any intension in greeting him as well, "and Jyou's postcard came too early, he must have thought the Uruguayan mail service is in the same condition as my neck. Izzy; I should definitely get it checked. It has been tense and cramped for weeks now."

"Yeah. Totally."

Tai lifted his heavy head up, getting into a more comfortable position: "Where is it?"

"Uhm?"

"The Card?!"

Koushiro looked around and nibbled at the leftover of his grapes: "Oh, right next to you. On top of the window shelf."

Although the older boy really wanted to read the postcard he couldn't help but to feel a bit annoyed. Apparently, he'd just found a nice spot to relax and stretch out his hefty legs. Pitying himself, Tai got up and reached for the little item.

An admirable South American woman beamed with joy directly at him, and next to her was plain old Jyou. His glasses loose as usual, his hair due as romantically as David Hasselhoff in a bathing suit, the clothes matching the colour of the background, and let's face it: He was an absolute disaster on that picture, a complete difference to that nice gorgeous girl he put his stiff arm around.

'WTF..?', Taichi found himself shocked and speechless the second time that day, so he quickly flopped the card in order to read the short text written onto it:

Hola Koushiro!

I do really hope everything is fine for your 19th birthday and that you will have fun – even without me ;-)

It's very nice here right now, a bit cold but Luicia will definitely warm me.

Happy birthday from both of us.

Greetings and sincere good wishes

Jyou, Gomamon (+ Luicia)

PS My work is just fine. We make lots of progress!!!

"How come that he does have a girlfriend and I'm still lonely like some sort of polar bear wandering through the jungle?", Tai let out a sigh of deep disappointment when he threw himself back onto the soft purple pillows which were gratefully placed all over the entire couch just to give him the comfort he needed right now.

"Don't know. Must be his intellectual level…"

The brown-haired Digidestined didn't reply to Izzy's short statement and swiftly changed the topic: "What about Kari then? I talked to her yesterday and back then, she still claimed she would show up today."

First Koushiro seemed to busy to answer that question and Tentomon was almost up to the point of taking that responsibility, when he rapidly said:" All of a sudden, she and Miyako had to leave and check on their Digimon partners, who mysteriously got sick this morning."

"If you ask me they've just been eating too much lately. No wonder they all have diarrhoea and that stuff. Agumon got incredibly lazy and careless too."

"That's what I think as well. And before you keep asking; Iori is writing that school entrance test today. Ken has some sort of very important private language lessons – tries to get back to his former level, it appears. And Yamato and Sora are on their big reunion holiday trip through Europe."

Tai tried to put the pillows under him in a more appreciated order while he was stretching his back: "So, they really are back together?!"

"Err… I guess."

One moment of prickly silence passed, before Tentomon decided to grab some tea for everybody.

"Well, what about Dai?"

Izzy frowned at the thought of that story. How on earth was he going to explain THAT?

"Gosh, that's rather complicated."

"No Prob. We have time.", the older boy replied relatively harsh.

"Well, you know what kind of ideas his sister Jun usually gets."; Koushiro rested for a second to give Tai the chance to make an obviously understandable face and then continued, "And last month the two of them had a silly bet going on – something that involved Daisuke's following football match. And you know how stupid he can be every now and then, or quite often."

The former leader of the destined Children again had the opportunity to throw in an apparently clear facial expression and listened then patiently to the rest of the story:

"He more or less lost that silly bet and now he has to bear the consequences of it. This time, she makes him accompany her on a series of blind dates in Yokohama. Plain torture if you ask me."

Right at that moment Tentomon came back in, managing to hold three cups of tea.

"Is anybody in for a small cup of delicious Digi-tea?"

Taichi raised his right eyebrow when he saw the mug coming closer to him: "But only, if you reassure me that this doesn't contain any parts of some living Digimon."

Koushiro reached out for the one supposed to be for him and turned his head towards his sceptical friend: "No, just some herbs Tentomon collected on our last trip to the Digiworld."

The older boy was relieved and thankfully took the warm cup before he sat down to be able to drink properly: "By the way. Tentomon?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you always stay in our world? All the others decided to dwell in the Digiworld. So I really can't understand."

Looking rather puzzled the little bug shook his head at the confusing statement and eagerly answered Tai's question: "Actually I'm not the only one. Gomamon is with Jyou right now and Gabumon and Piyomon decided to escort their partners during the vacations. Even Wormmon is staying here most of the time."

"Hm.", the brown-haired boy seemed to be lost in his own thoughts now and was evidently satisfied with that reply so he didn't add anything. Absently he wanted to take the first sip out of his cup but when Koushiro suddenly started to jump out of his place, Taichi spilled the hot tea all over his lap.

"Are you nuts?", he screamed dreadfully. However, Izzy just went on desperately looking for something in the other corner of the living room.

After a few minutes, he simply returned to his spot, his fingers flying over the keyboard and his eyes attached to the screen.

Silently Taichi headed for the bathroom to clean up the mess and get his new trousers freshened up again, while Tentomon (who in all the excitement lost control of his cup as well) decided to immediately refill the empty mugs.

"What on earth just happened to you?", Tai ran with his fingers through his fringe, trying to grant Koushiro an alarming glance but all he was given in return was a slightly impartial and thoughtful expression.

"Koushiro? Is there something wrong?", his voice sounded actually very concerned when he kneeled down besides the younger boy.

"It happened again."

"What?"

Izzy inattentively closed his laptop and got up without reacting to the question addressed at him. He slowly walked over to his normal computer and turned it on.

"Could you please be so kind and tell me what's going on?!", angrily Tai growled out his unbearable uncertainty and moved closer to a very concerned Koushiro who was hectically checking on something in his computer.

"Izzy?"

No reply.

"Koushiro?"; Tai added with a bit more endeavour in his voice and sounded nearly pissed off.

Finally the younger boy turned around and took a deep breath before saying:

"I don't know if you or any of the others have ever thought about this. But there is a special bond between human and Digimon which is beyond our imagination."

"Yes. Without that none of our partners would have been able to digivolve. You're not telling me anything I'm not familiar with, Izzy."

The computer specialist heavily shook his head and sat down on the edge of his chair: "That's not what I meant, Tai. I've been doing a lot of important research lately concerning the evil Digimon we had to fight years ago. And I don't mean the impudent Veggiemon who were stealing some of Floramons' ice cream, no. It's the real horrific and dreadful Digimon like Devimon, Myotismon and Daemon who concern me. Every time we have been fighting one of them, their soul was ripped apart and our Digimon who were battling them have gotten into contact with that energy – dark energy."

Taichi crossed his arms in front of his chest and gazed absent-mindedly at the wall. He couldn't help it, but Izzy's assertion made him feel nervous and really scared.

After a few moments, his friend continued:

"And energy is always connected to feelings, sentiments, emotions,… The point is, when an evil force is beaten it never really stops existing. The Digimon and mostly one of us, one of the Digidestined, created some sort of container in the back of his mind, or his brain, or his heart, where those feelings – that connection I'm talking about – are kept under consistent supervision and control. But we will always be reminded what had happened in the past, to what we have done, what our destiny was, what we sometimes had to do."

"I.. I still don't completely understand."

"Well…", the red-haired boy wrinkled his forehead trying to find explanations his friend would be able to identify with, "Let me give you an example. Do you remember back when we fought Devimon on File island. Angemon saved us all in sacrificing himself and with that TK always had a connection towards the evil Digimon. He kept all the sadness, all the anger, all the tears back in his mind, where they were later used to be formed and transformed into hope saving the whole world.

In fact, everybody of us collected his personal feelings by defeating our enemies. But the point where my concern is coming in is a bit more problematical.

What would happen if we can't control the dark energy attached to us? What would occur when we are unable to revolve the bad forces into something positive? How can we go on living like normal people when darkness is accompanying us?"

Koushiro noticed that all his concerns went right to his older friend.

"The problem is: Two days ago, I noticed something evil trying to materialize itself in the Digiworld but the closer I tried to find its source the more transparent it got. Actually, it seemed to have disappeared as fast as it had occurred. I was wrong. The signal is back and it speedily grows."

Taichi let out a sigh of great anxiety: "And now you think it has something to do with that bond you are talking about."

He thoughtfully walked over to the red leather couch and sat down onto it. Rubbing his forehead he expectantly glanced up to meet Koushiro's eyes.

"Yes. The energy is identified to be known by at least one of us. But that's all I managed to find out. So it has to involve some of my suppositions."

When Tentomon came back with the refilled cups, silence spread out over the living room leaving everybody to their personal thoughts.

"By the way", Taichi looked around and held on tight to his mug, "where is TK?"

Koushiro opened his eyes in astonishment and surprisingly lifted up his shoulders in hesitation: "I don't know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Translation of the fragrance name: Love of the lioness)

It's done – the first chapter!!

The second English fanfiction I wrote but the first I publish.

So if you liked this please tell me. And if somebody wants to fix my mistakes, s/he is more than just welcomed to get into contact with me.

Sneak peak on the next chapter:

~mysterious shadows

You'll get a glance at TK, and what had really happened to Tailmon (Gatomon and Hawkmon?

See ya =)

PS: there will be two parts in this story, each consisting of ten chapters. The first one is focused on that mystery happening to all the Digimon and will explain the evil force. The second part is more about my leading characters Takeru and Ken. But without part one there would be no second. So yaoi fans will have to wait a little bit. (Romance lovers should definitely stick with this ^^)


End file.
